


This Time Next Year

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Merry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan spends her first Christmas with the Merry Men</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Next Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> femslash100 prompt - merry

Mulan sits at the edge of the camp, working carefully on sharpening her blade. Her companions are singing and living up to their name. _The Merry Men_. She muses on how strange her fortunes have been to stray so far from her own culture and end up here. 

As if hearing her thoughts, Marian, the only other woman in the camp, takes a seat next to her. She holds out a cup filled with a strange sweet smelling brown liquid.

“Merry Christmas, Mulan.” She murmurs. 

“What is that?”

“Christmas or the drink?” She laughs lightly. 

“Both.”

“The drink is cocoa.” Marian pauses. “Christmas is a special day. It’s… a time to be with those you love.”

“It’s a good thing I don’t celebrate it then.” Mulan frowns. 

“Remember this moment next year.” Marian smiles. “Perhaps you’ll find yourself growing fond of us.”

As Marian hands the cup of cocoa to Mulan, she squeezes her hand gently. She holds eye contact with her new companion, eyes sparkling with a festive hope.

Mulan feels her heart stir beneath her armour and she silently thanks the powers that be for answering her prayers. For the first time in months, Aurora is the last thing on her mind.


End file.
